The Pounding on the Wall
by animedesert10
Summary: A meeting is called to order, but Kasumi and Xigbar slip away to do what actually? The noise tells it all, while the Organization is trying to have their meeting. That's a crappy summary for once...


**Title:** The Pounding on the wall

**Summary:** A meeting is called to order, but Kasumi and Xigbar slip away to do what actually? The noise tells it all, while the Organization is trying to have their meeting. That's a crappy summary for once...

**Characters: **Xigbar x OC (Kasumi)

**Rated: **T for noises and related sexual themes. This is **NOT A LEMON**!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine nor is Kasumi and so on.

_**Note: **__I'm just pulling away from the lemons just for a short while. And I'm talking like 5 minutes. I just had to write this one. I was watching some T.V. show at the time, but just one minute I was laying on the couch, next thing I know have my notebook, plotting out this story! But anywho __**I hope you guys enjoy the story...**_

**The Pounding on the Wall**

"Alright you guys lets go, The Superior called for a meeting and I except everyone to be there," Saix said throwing a look at Axel and Roxas. The last time they had a meeting the boys slipped away to go to Twilight Town. Roxas said it was all Axel's fault because he said that it was going to be boring. Axel didn't deny it either, in-fact he agreed with the whole thing.

The others got ready to leave the Grey Room one by one. Kasumi stood up and was about ready to leave herself, when a pair of arms snaked around her and pulled her back. The Freeshooter rested his chin on his girlfriends shoulder and whispered something very naughty into her ear. She smiled back and together they left the room.

The others noticed and they were all aware of what they were off to go do.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged, "Nah, let them be."

_***The Meeting***_

Everybody was in his or her seat. Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, even Axel, who planned on leaving. Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas, but no Xigbar and no Kxasumi.

The Superior was curious to know where these two could have gone, but it could wait, "Welcome my comrades. Let us rejoice that kingdom hearts is *_**thump thump thump*" **_The others were also aware of this noise and looked to see who was causing it. When the noise came to cease the others lost interest.

"What did you say Superior?" Demyx asked, putting his sitar next to him on his chair.

"I was saying that. The hearts we collected have now been..." _***thump thump thump* **_the pounding began to echo through the room. "Okay what the hell is that noise?" the Superior asked out of character.

The others listened and the thumping on the wall came to a stop. "It's probably THOSE two again..."Axel mumbled tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, "Ya just had to put Xigbar's room right next to the meeting room."

"Back then, he didn't have anyone to screw," Vexen said back.

_***thump thump thump***_

The Superior pitched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Is this why they disappered from the meeting? To have sex!" The others nodded in agreement. "Come on Superior, we've all heard them go at it time and time again," Demyx said, "Didn't hear them last night! Kxasumi really does have a voice."

_***Thump thump **__Ugh Xigbar...harder...harder! __**thump***_

"There constant sex every hour is ridiculous," Vexen said annoyed leaning back in his chair, "must they do this every time?"

"At least their not role playing," Roxas said back arms-crossed, "have you heard them!"

"Oh I have!" Demyx cheered raising his hand. He cleared his voice and mimicked Kxasumi, "I remember one time, where I couldn't sleep and I just happened to be around. _Oh Captain Xigbar! Come rock my ship!"_

The others looked at him disgusted as they too remember that long night as well. "That one wasn't so bad," Axel said back, "Did you hear their Christmas Cheer? _What's my present this year Santa? Do I get a spankin' for being such a naughty girl!"_ Axel shuddered after he said that.

"What do you plan to do Superior?" Saix asked, legs crossed, calm about they whole thing.

The superior was rubbing his forehead now, "I don't know. Let them continue till they stop?"

"That could take forever!" Larxene whined, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna hear her moaning because she thinks she has a good lover."

_HEY!_

The others listened and heard the sound of a crash like someone tripped or something. _OW!_

*****_**Thump thump thump***_

"Someone needs to say something to them!" Marluxia said, "We've all had enough." And thanks to Marluxia's out-burst the others began to argue too.

*_**Xigbar's Room***_

"Way to blow it Xigbar!" Kasumi whispered to him. Xigbar got off the floor and brushed off his coat, "Well excuse me. I know damn well I'm a good lover!" Kasumi rolled her eyes and continued to pound the wall.

_***Thump thump **__XIGBAR! XIGBAR! __**thump***_

Kasumi put her ear to the wall and listened to the others bicker back in forth, "You gotta come listen to them!" Xigbar joined her just like she asked and he too listened.

"_Do you remember that one night? When they were pretending to be Peter Pan and Wendy! __***Clears throat* **__Oh Peter Pan take me to the skies!_

"I DO NOT sound like that!" she said.

"Yes you do," he answered and pounded on the wall.

_***Thump thump **__OH GOD KXASUMI! MOAN MY NAME AGAIN!" __**thump***_

Kasumi laughed and did the same thing.

_***Thump thump **__XIGBAR! OH BABY! __**thump***_

"_We can hear you ya know!" _Zexion yelled_, "like that did any good..."_

Kasumi and Xigbar laughed their heads off. It was just so funny to them. Kasumi grabbed her side and held onto the wall, "Where did you come up with an idea like this!"

"I...hahahahaha...don't know," Xigbar laughed squatted over, "I just thought ahahahahaha it'd be funny." Kasumi finished her laughter and spoke; "we should get to the meeting before they really strangle us." Kasumi turned to leave, but was pulled back and tossed on the bed.

"No one said we were done," he smiled down at her, twisting her a strand of hair. "Xigbar," she whined wrapping arms around his neck. "See thats what I want to hear," he said leaning down, "but louder..." He planted a kiss on her lips to signal that their fun was about to begin.

_***The Meeting***_

The others listen careful and heard nothing come from the room.

"Maybe they stopped," Demyx said looking at the others.

"As if," Xaldin mocked sure what his best friend was up too.

The superior cleared his, "Well then if that's okay. Like I was saying. With all the hearts number XIII has collected. Kingdom hearts has..."

_***Thump thump **__XIGBAR! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! __**thump***_

The others let out an annoyed sigh, thinking before that the moaning was over and done with. The superior had, had enough, "Thats it! Meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

_**Ta-da! Actually, the story looked a lot better in my head then on paper. Probably not one of my best, but I just wanted to pull away for the lemons for a while...**_

_**So I hope you guys got a laugh. And look forward to my other Xigbar funny story. (That one is actually better then this one...and longer!)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
